


Jealousy/Parent Not Home

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural, Trueblood - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Series, Teenchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica wants what should have been hers. Sam just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy/Parent Not Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mymuseandi for agreeing to beta. Kripke and Harris/Ball own all. (Originally posted: 7/12/10)

Jessica seethed silently, pacing back and forth across the threadbare carpets, her fangs out and her fists clenched as she glared at the closed door.

How dare he try to order her around like a little kid!

She huffed to herself, bones creaking as her fists tightened at the memory, eyes fixed on the door.

Bill was no better than her real father, forbidding her from doing anything fun. Why couldn’t she go out and see? It’s not like she’d ever been, and it wasn’t like she could ever go now that she was a vampire.

Jessica’s eyes flicked to the clock, watching the minute hand tick towards the twelve.

A grin tugged at the corner of her lips, as realization hit.

Bill wasn’t here, so what could he do to stop her? 

                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Music spilled from the gymnasium, the raucous sounds of celebration bouncing off the cracked asphalt of the parking lot and overrunning the grassy edge of the football field. The large outdoor lights dissipated into inky blackness less than fifty feet from the building’s back door, leaving the rest of Bon Temps High sheathed in darkness.

Jessica edged through the shadows of the parking lot, avoiding the couples making out against their cars or laughing in small groups before wandering back inside.

She caught sight of one couple hovering on the edge of the field, the slight, auburn-haired girl nearly dwarfed by her date, who was leaning casually against the fender of a large, black car. The boy was tall and lanky, his slim build somehow giving the impression of hidden strength, though it didn’t seem as if he had the muscle to back it up. His chocolate hair fell messily over his eyes, hiding them from Jessica’s view, but his dimples flashed teasingly as he chatted with his date. His hand came up to rest on the girl’s hip, her blue chiffon skirt crumpling beneath his palm, and he cupped her face with the other, leaning in to brush his lips over her cheek.

Jessica growled, fangs elongating as she watched, and the desire to feed tore at her insides.

That should be hers. All of this should have been _hers_.

The boy leaned back, whispering something that made the girl giggle, and Jessica felt a viscous dampness oozing down her cheek. She furrowed her brow at the sensation, reaching up to brush the offending tear from her skin and leaving a soft smear of pink decorating the curve of her cheekbone. Jessica studied the blood on her fingers dispassionately, before wiping the wetness off on her dress and refocusing on the couple.

If things had been different, that would be her in his arms, at the prom, looking towards a future far away from her parents. Now she was stuck at seventeen, a child forever, under Bill’s thumb for as long as she existed.

And she would never – could never - have anything like this. Not anymore.

The boy was playing idly with the girl’s hair, twisting the loose strands around his fingers as they continued chatting in the parking lot. The girl’s hair was more mousy brown than red, the dark copper strands barely discernible even in the bright light from the outdoor lamps, and Jessica felt a simmering surge of satisfaction that at least she was prettier than this human.

If she had been there, she was sure that the boy would be looking at the way her hair glowed in the lights spilling from the gym – a harlot’s hair, her daddy would shout, frowning at her whenever she wore it free falling down her back.

A woman’s crowning glory, her momma would whisper later, when Jessica finally stopped crying and her momma would sneak her an icepack for the bruises.

Her dress would be much nicer, Jessica imagined, maybe green or lilac or even scarlet red, something that would grab his attention and keep him pinned to her, not like that babyish pastel blue the girl had chosen instead. And she and the boy would dance all night long, wrapped around each other until the sun came up, and her daddy wouldn’t dare say a thing about it.

Another giggle brought her attention back to the couple, and the girl took a step away, calling out, “Sorry, Sam. But I have to go. I promised Sally that I’d take her home if Mike ditched.”

The beautiful boy – Sam – just smiled that dimpled smile, and straightened to his full height as he said, “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?”

The girl shook her head. “My papa’s comin’ to pick us up. I’ll see you in class on Monday?”

“Yeah…sure,” Sam agreed with another smile, and the girl ran off into the gym, leaving him propped up against the smooth side of a black car, his eyes still hidden by the shadows cast from the lights overhead.

Jessica’s hands clenched into fists once more. She would never have a boy offer to take her home after a dance, and walk her to her door, where they’d nervously wait to see if her daddy had heard them before the boy dared to sneak a kiss. Bill had made sure of that.

Jessica continued to watch him, and when he turned to go back into the dance, her breath caught at the thought of his leaving. For a moment she was surprised that she had been breathing at all, the sensation so foreign these days, even with as automatic as it had once been. She stumbled out from the darkness, her flat-soled shoes tapping on the asphalt, and the boy turned towards her, catching her against his broad chest.

She didn’t need to feign the tremble in her voice, the scent of him spiking her desire to taste. She turned her face away to hide her fangs, ashamed at her loss of control.

He took it as fear, and he shushed her softly as he asked with an agitated harshness to his voice, “Is that _blood_? Are you OK?” She felt his thumb slide over her cheek, where her traitorous tear was drying to a sticky paste upon her skin, and ducked her head to keep out of the heavy light.

Jessica flashed back to what she had heard, and said shakily, “My boyfriend….”

She trailed off, and she felt his muscles tense beneath his shirt. “Did he hurt you?” the boy demanded.

“N-no…it was an accident. But…can you take me home?” She shifted so that his larger frame would shadow her features, and glanced upward, eyes wide and innocent. “Please?” She put the force of her will behind her plea, and saw his gaze go unfocused for a moment. She drowned in the color of his tip-tilted eyes, the mix of brown and blue and green almost dizzying. The want within took on a sharper edge, the desire mixing with more visceral needs, and she ducked her head before she ruined the moment.

“Sure thing, Miss…?”

“Jessica.”

“I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.” He flashed one of those dimpled smiles. “Do you go to Bon Temps? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” He reached up to rub his hand against the nape of his neck as he admitted ruefully, “But I’m pretty new, so-”

“I’m home schooled,” Jessica interrupted, her face still tilted away from his. “I don’t…I don’t get to go out much. Momma and daddy worry.”

He laughed and took her hand, gently escorting her to the passenger side of the car, and opening the door for her. “My brother threatened to dye all my underwear pink if I didn’t go to prom.” The boy’s gaze drifted to where the music still spilled out of the gym doors, and he said, almost to himself, “He wanted me to do something normal for once.”

With sure hands, he settled her in her seat, and she gave him a small smile, careful to keep her teeth hidden. He closed the door and walked around the front of the car towards the driver’s side, and Jessica watched his every step with hungry eyes.

Maybe, finally, she could have what she wanted for once. This one small thing.

Bill wasn’t here to stop her.  



End file.
